


Accidently

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Susan surprise each other on New Year's Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidently

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet Written for [Nevrafire](nevrafire.livejournal.com)'s birthday

It had been an accident, mostly. He hadn’t even meant to still be at the party come midnight. New Year’s Eve was no time to be single, or at a Ministry event for that matter. It wasn’t his fault Susan had caught his eye; anyone would have been surprised to see her without her customary plait. Instead, her hair fell past her shoulders in great waves of dark coppery locks that framed the low neckline of her dress, showing off some cleavage Harry had also never seen before.

And then of course, she’d noticed him looking at her and the only polite thing to do was say hello and have a chat with her. They’d ended up out of the way of the main party, which was good because if any of their friends had dropped by, they’d have been appalled to find Harry and Susan mostly talking about their shared work at Magical Law Enforcement. Though, Harry reasoned, it was not like either of them had much in the way of family to ask after.

That had surely been quite early, though, at half past eight or nine at the latest. So it was a mystery to Harry that the next second, he was suddenly hearing cheers and fireworks and the booming chimes of Big Ben. And of course, suddenly everyone in the rest of the room was kissing each other.

Susan half smiled and rolled her eyes at Harry, as if to say she knew that they both found the spectacle rather silly and endearingly childish. But her blue eyes were wide and shiny with emotion nevertheless. And Harry couldn’t pretend that being surrounded by snogging people, while not getting any action himself, was not frustrating.

Oh, what the hell, I can just say it was traditional, Harry thought, leaning closer to Susan. Her head lifted slightly, her clear blue eyes locking with his own. 

“Happy New Year, Susan,” Harry said softly. 

Just a peck on the cheek, he thought as he moved to kiss her, but somehow he never moved to the side at all and found himself pressing his lips to hers. They were incredibly soft, giving way slightly under the pressure of his kiss, and Harry could taste a slight something on them, maybe some kind of fruity lip gloss. Susan’s face had gone pink, approaching the same colour as her lustrous hair. For a second Harry thought he had made a terrible mistake and started to withdraw, mind scrambling for excuses, but that was when Susan’s hands closed around his hips, holding him in place. He sucked slightly on her lower lip, savouring the taste of it, the tip of his tongue darting up to tease the bow of her top lip. 

Susan’s exhale might have been the tiniest, quietest moan Harry had ever heard. She angled her head and pressed more firmly against him, deepening the kiss as she darted her tongue forward to play over his. Her actions sent a thrill surging through Harry’s body, rushing down to pool in his belly and urge him onwards. His growl was nothing more than a trapped rumbling in his chest as his hands rose to capture Susan’s face. They brushed through her silky hair, winding it through his fingers; one had clasped firmly against the back her head as they kissed. His tongue pushed back against hers eagerly, their mixed breaths a jumble of tastes — the weird contrast of the cheap fruit punch and decent champagne that the Ministry had provided.

Susan’s arms were fully around his waist now, fingers digging into his back as she tugged him into a tight embrace, their bodies pressed seamlessly together as they lost themselves in the sweet feeling of closeness and the heady rush of passion.

Though reluctant, they had to end their kiss eventually, but they didn’t break apart. Harry stood with his arms still around her, trying to catch his breath, his face pressed against her sweet smelling red hair.

“Happy New Year to you, too, Harry,” Susan whispered softly into his ear, her voice edged with huskiness. She shifted slightly against them, bringing both their attentions to the unrelenting hardness pressed against her body.

And it proved to be a very happy New Year indeed.


End file.
